battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 21
The twenty-first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Noticing how off Bashin, who still hasn't apologized to Meganeko has been, Striker decides he needs Valentines chocolate to feel better. Summary Bashin drops Meganeko's diary off at her house, but leaves before she can see him. The next day, Bashin and Striker meet at the park to have a battle. Similarly to in Bashin's last battle with Suiren, his playing is off. This time, he's not able to save himself, and loses the match. Striker finds his behavior odd, and even more so after the battle, when Bashin forgets how to get back to his house. Later, Striker talks to Suiren and the pets about Bashin. Wanting to do something for Bashin, he suggests that Suiren give him chocolates, because Valentine's Day is coming up. None of the pets really think that will help though, and Suiren points out that she never intended to give anyone chocolate. Striker puts a plan into motion, and Bashin finds mass amounts of chocolate falling from the sky, which he realizes is from J's family. He hopes that Kyouka gave them to him, but actually, it was J. Striker, who was unhappy with the way J handled it, starts to get into a fight with him, and Bashin is left alone with the pile of chocolate. Suiren appears, as she got out of work just to battle Bashin (and defeat him) as a Valentines present. She does defeat Bashin, but afterwards, she's still upset over Bashin's attitude. Bashin thinks that he can't apologize to Meganeko, however, because she's not a card battler, and they wouldn't be able to understand each other. Back at the studio, Suiren, who became My Sunshine again, thinks about what Bashin said, and wonders how he and Meganeko could make up. She's called out to appear on Battle Spirits TV. Meganeko is at home, depressed. Her grandfather finds her, and using an unopened book as an example, tries to show her that there are still things about herself that she can discover. This gives her an idea. Bashin goes to watch Battle Spirits TV, where Commentator-san rants on over the fact that he's single and got nothing for Valentine's Day. My Sunshine then comes on, and says that she wasn't thinking about Valentine's Day, because she got into a fight with her manager. She states that she wants to keep trying to communicate with him until they can come to an understanding. Realizing she was actually referring to him and Meganeko, Bashin decides to go out and talk to her. When he gets to her house though, she isn't there. Meganeko, actually, went to Card Sensei's house. She gives him chocolate and comes inside. Meganeko reveals that she knows he's a Nazo-Otona, and therefore, wants him to teach her Battle Spirits. Card Sensei wants to object to her, but Guraguri reveals to Meganeko that he can speak, and accepts for Card Sensei. As for Bashin, though he couldn't find Meganeko, he's determined to face her eventually. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Featured is The SevenShogun Destlord, an X-rare which can exhaust all Level 2 spirits. When combined with Top Supra or Bottom Desuper, it can be even more scary. Matches Bashin vs. Striker Turn 9 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Goradon, Lizardedge, Eyeburn and Taurusknight. He has 5 lives remaining. On Striker's field is Flyingmirage and 2 Hercules-Geo. He has 1 life remaining. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. Striker blocks with Flyingmirage. Goradon is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Lizardedge. Striker blocks with Hercules-Geo. Lizardedge is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. Striker blocks with his second Hercules-Geo. Eyeburn is destroyed. -Bashin realizes that he could now take out Striker's last life with Taurusknight, but is afraid to attack in case Striker has something in his hand, so he ends his turn. Turn 10 (Striker): -Striker attacks with Hercules-Geo. Bashin plays Flame Tempest in flash timing, but it only destroys Striker's Flyingmirage, and Bashin's Taurus-Knight, because the Hercules-Geo had more than 3000BP. Bashin has to take a life. 4 lives remain. -Striker attacks with his second Hercules-Geo. Bashin takes a life. 3 lives remain. -Striker summon 3 MachG in flash timing. He takes Bashin's last 3 lives. Winner: Striker Bashin vs. Suiren Turn 18 (Suiren): -On Bashin's field is Lizardedge and an exhausted Rokceratops. He has 5 lives remaining. On Suiren's field is Draculious. She has 3 lives remaining. -Suiren summons Bottom Desuper at LV2. She attacks with it, and because it can't be blocked by LV1 spirits, is able to take one of Bashin's lives. 4 lives remain. Turn 19 (Bashin): -Bashin adds 3 core to Lizardegde, bringing to LV3 in order to protect it from Bottom Desuper. Turn 20 (Suiren): -Suiren plays The Shackles of Doom, which prevents spirits with only one core from attacking or blocking. In this case, Bashin's Rokceratops. Next, she summons Top Supra. -Suiren attacks with Top Supra. Lizardedge is unnable to block, because it prevents LV3 spirits from blocking with its effect. Bashin is forced to take a life again. 3 lives remain. Turn 21 (Bashin): -Bashin plays Double Draw. He summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV2. Concerend about Suiren's combo, he brings Rokceratops to LV2, and takes 2 core from Lizardedge, bringing it to LV2. Turn 22 (Suiren): -Suiren brings both Top Supra and Bottom Desuper to LV3. She then summons The SevenShogun Destlord. With its effect when summoned, all LV2 spirits are exhausted. This includes all of Bashin's spirits. -Suien attacks with Bottom Desuper, Top Supra and The SevenShogun Destlord, taking out Bashin's 3 remaining lives. Winner: Suiren Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-001: Lizardedge Purple BS01-043: Draculious BS02-019: Bottom Desuper BS01-105: The Shackles of Doom BS02-018: Top Supra BS02-X02: The SevenShogun Destlord Green BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-058: Hercules-Geo BS02-026: MachG Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Cap- Takayuki Sasada Pink- Cho Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Guraguri- Michiko Neya Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Driver- Tomohisa Asou Main Staff Script: Toshimitsu Takeuchi Storyboard/Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin